


Stuffed

by Suliana



Series: Undertale Crack [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Challenges accepted, Fontcest, I'm so sorry, It is now, This is crack, What Have I Done, but not really?, i don't even, is that a thing?, misuse of food, pasta-cest?, prompt-based crack, socket-stuffing?, there is fontcest in them there hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: First of the series: This is what happens when people give me random crack prompts when I'm looking for inspiration.Sans has the munchies.  Paps is already in the kitchen.Hi-jinks and shenanigans of... questionable natures... ensue.





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/gifts).



> I... I'm not even sure.
> 
> Note: No pasta was harmed in the process of writing this fic.

It was late.

Or, really, to be fair, it was  _early_. 

Exceedingly so.

But he had the  _munchies_.  

Stars above.  It was almost as bad as the time he'd gone to visit the Swaps and Stretch had passed him an edible. 

He'd learned that night that skeletons tended to get messed up faster than other monster subtypes, given to the raw, exposed nature of their magic.  

He hadn't really listened to Stretch when he'd suggested that he not summon his tongue to eat the brownie.

He should have listened.

He'd been absolutely  _ravenous_ afterwards, had barely made it home before his stomach had eaten its non-existent self.  The exact mechanics of having the munchies as a  _skeleton_ was beyond him, PhD aside, even when he wasn't high off his ass.  And now,  _again_ , he was fiending for something to eat.   _Anything_ would be acceptable at this point.  

Stars. 

He didn't even partake that often, maybe once every month or two?  Mostly socially, of after a  _really_ bad day. 

This time had been a little bit of column A, a little bit of column B.  

 

He'd woken up late, skipped breakfast, forgotten to grab his packed lunch so had some random stale cookies he'd found hidden on a shelf in his sentry station for lunch, and shared a blunt with BP after swinging by his stand on the walk home. 

Whatever BP gotten was  _amazing_ stuff, and he'd been way too messed up way too fast to even try 'porting.  

So he'd walked back home.

And up his stairs.

And right into his mess of a bed to take a nap.

If Papyrus had ever called him for dinner, he'd slept right through it.  

Now, the lights in the house were either off or dimmed, and the light coming from outside was clear evidence of just how long he'd napped.

And he was  _starving_.

Hopefully he could make it to the kitchen and scrounge up some leftovers without waking his brother up.  

He crept down the stairs, stepping lightly to avoid the squeaky third step, and let his slippered feet slide across the floor to keep from waking up his brother.  Paps was a notorious light sleeper; it wasn't fair to wake his brother just because he'd been high as  _fuck_.

His brother would be sure to chastise him for indulging in the bad habit, regardless.  

His brother was  _so_ cool.

He was so absorbed by the thoughts of Papyrus being cool and  _food_ that he hadn't caught the noise coming from the kitchen before he pushed the door open and stepped in.

And stopped.

So did Papyrus.

Papyrus, who was leaning back against the counter.

Papyrus, who had his phalanges in his  _sockets_ to the knuckle.

Papyrus, who was stroking himself through his sweatpants as he finger-fucked his eyesocket that was... 

Stars above, was that...  _sauce_?

His... his brother had lubricated his eye socket with sauce so he could... 

Sweet Angel.

He was _so_ not high enough for this.

He needed to go immediately back to see Stretch.  Without passing go, without collecting the proverbial two hundred dollars.  Go directly and get fucked up because there was no way he could deal with this otherwise.

Maybe... maybe Alphys had some she'd be willing to share...  Or BP.  BP could almost always be counted on for having something of questionable legality.

Instead, he watched, mesmerized, as his brother matched the thrusting of delicate phalanges into his darkened socket with the rutting he was doing into his own hand.  It was like his bones had locked, unable to look away from the creepiest,  _hottest_ thing he'd ever seen.

A stray piece of noodle slithered down the smooth slope of Pap's cheekbone, leaving a red trail behind it.  His free hand blindly reached behind, onto the counter, and produced an open bottle of crushed red pepper flakes.

His jaw dropped as his brother pinched a clump of the flakes between his phalange-tips, grinding them  _just_ so, and then shoved them into the socket he was currently... penetrating.

The moan that came from Papyrus was sin.  Sheer  _sin_.

The thrusting continued again in earnest, Pap's head thrown back, his hips thrusting into the air as he snaked the hand, the one that had been in the pepper, down into his sweats again.  

Sans had no idea a sound that was liquid  _sex_ could come from his brother.  

His world view took a sharp left turn at the same moment the pepper's oil and dust made contact with his brother's raw magic.

He 'ported away before the groan tapered off, his own eyelights guttered.

He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

But  _fuck_ he needed a smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> [4:03 PM] Slorp: Character A walks in on character B doing a weird habit that creeps character A out  
> [4:04 PM] Beffs // Suliana: :thinking:  
> [4:04 PM] Slorp: Or. Alternative route. Joins character B in the habit
> 
> [4:11 PM] Slorp: What if Papyrus had a weird food habit
> 
> [4:12 PM] Slorp: Sans walking in on Papyrus stuffing spaghetti into his eye sockets. And he fingers the spaghetti filled sockets
> 
> [4:12 PM] Beffs // Suliana: omg  
> [4:12 PM] Beffs // Suliana: that's  
> [4:13 PM] Beffs // Suliana: I'm not even sure what that is.  
> [4:13 PM] Beffs // Suliana: ok  
> [4:13 PM] Beffs // Suliana: challenge accepted  
> [4:13 PM] Slorp: OML IT WAS A JOKE  
> [4:13 PM] Slorp: XD  
> [4:13 PM] Beffs // Suliana: you should know better than that by now


End file.
